


"Down There"

by Moit



Series: Christmas cards 2010 [12]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo is really embarrassed when Aragorn puts his speculum "down there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Down There"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilybaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybaggins/gifts).



> For [](http://lilybaggins.livejournal.com/profile)[lilybaggins](http://lilybaggins.livejournal.com/)

The chill of the speculum caused Frodo’s hips to jerk.

“Frodo, I told you to sit still. I know you don’t want me to enlist the help of another Healer to hold you down.”

Frodo blushed crimson. The last thing he wanted was for a stranger to see him pregnant and spread open like a melon severed about the middle with Aragorn’s speculum up his—well— _down there_.

“It appears your vagina has developed a yeast infection. I’ll have to clear the discharge from around your cervix to see more clearly.”

Frodo wanted to fall through the table with embarrassment.


End file.
